Love Has Everybody Fooled
by Almiaranger
Summary: This is a songfic for "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence. When Misa suffers mental abuse on Light's behalf, how will she cope with it? Rated "T" for dark themes and a psychopathic Misa Amane.


A/N: Hello there, everyone! Thanks so much for giving this fic a chance. I'd be ecstatic if you reviewed. So please, if you feel that you have anything to say about this fanfic, drop me a line. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note! I don't own the song "Everybody's Fool" or Amy Lee, either. Oh, and I definitely don't Evanescence. It'd be a disaster if I happened to own any of those things. . .

If you're confused (which I desperately hope you're not, because you're the one who clicked on my story), this is a Death Note songfic to the song "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence. I love that band to death. Now it's time to kick back, relax, and enjoy!

I suggest listening to the song while reading this fic. The easiest way to find it would be by searching the song title on Youtube. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>~General POV; Two and a Half Years Ago~<strong>

Misa Amane, a usually cheery blond haired girl walked down a busy street, watching the multi-colored cars that passed her by. A stuttered sigh escaped her lips as glowing brown eyes met the paved walkway beneath her. Weaving through a crowd of people wandering the sidewalk, she made her way to a tall office building where Light, her boyfriend, worked alongside other detectives.

_Perfect by nature  
>Icons of self indulgence<em>

Light Yagami was absolutely flawless with his dirty work. There was never a trace of evidence left to expose him. Misa used to love this about him; she used to love everything about her precious Light. But times were changing, and the tables were turning on the young woman. He was growing colder towards her with every second, every action. His actions were cocky, and attitude becoming arrogant. The brown-haired genius was becoming a cold, deceitful person, and it was only being shown to Misa more and more these days.

_Just what we all need  
>More lies about a world that<br>Never was and never will be_

His lies were beginning to pile up on top of one another, each becoming more of a burden than the one before it. He was two halves of a different person now; these two separate people with polar opposite personalities. One was polite, sane, and loving; while the other was cold, absolute, and murderous; the kind-hearted side of Light being merely a façade. This warmer side of the young man was only real before the chaos that's thanks to his unhealthy obsession for killing criminals.

It was only a few yards to the long building now, only a few yards to her former lover (she didn't consider her one-sided infatuation with him a relationship any longer). It seemed that Light wasn't the only one holding out a fake shell of himself for the whole world to see. Misa had sensed a new quirk in Light's personality, and had drawn away from the thought of actually loving him at the time. There was something horribly wrong with her Light, her only reason for living. If she showed the public that she and Light were still a happy couple, then all would work out. Or at least so she thought. . .

_Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
>You know you've got everybody fooled<br>_

It was almost time for her boyfriend to get off work. She approached the location of Light, and stood near the door in which he'd exit. Misa glanced down at the black and white striped watch to confirm the time. The watch had been a gift from her boyfriend when she believed that he actually loved her. Ah, how she missed those bright, gleeful days.

The hand clock struck five o'clock, and seconds later a handsome, caramel-haired man strolled out of the building's double doors. From a few yards away, Misa could see Light, and yelled over to him, "Light! Light, I'm over here! How was your day at work?" Said blond smiled and scurried over to the young man.

Light, however, seemed to be in no mood to talk; he only passed right by his supposed girlfriend, not even casting a glance in her direction. He continued to briskly walk towards his car.

This only confused the short young woman, "Light. . ? Light, is there something wrong?" Once again, no answer or recognition of her existence came in Misa's way. The young woman ran out into the parking lot where Light stood. The brunette pulled out a pair of keys from his pocket, unlocked his car, and just as Light climbed into the vehicle, Misa had made it over to the automobile. Her fingers almost grazed over her beloved's well-built arm, yet the door snapped shut too quickly. The car backed out of its parking slot steadily, and as Light directed it towards the street, his eyes met Misa's. They flashed with pain and anguish, yet anger and repulse at her existence. It was almost as if his eyes had seen straight through her, not even acknowledging that she was there.

Light then turned his head back to the road, focusing his gaze on the traffic ahead of him, and pulled out of the now empty parking lot. Only one person remained; this person was Misa Amane.

Her eyes glazed over with tears at his inept behavior. A shaky hand flew to her mouth as she whispered into it, "Light, why. . ?" And then broke down on the asphalt in wracked sobs and flowing tears.

_Look here she comes now  
>Bow down and stare in wonder<br>Oh how we love you  
>No flaws when you're pretending<em>

As she lay in tears on dark ground below her, she thought, '_Light, why? Didn't you see me? It was if I wasn't even in front of you_; _as if you pretended I wasn't even there_. . .'

* * *

><p>A solid "thunk" could be heard as Misa Amane unlocked the cream-colored front door to Light and Misa's shared apartment. Mascara was smeared under and to the side of her glassy, irritataed eyes, skin looking unhealthy and ashen. The young blond was sad and broken.<p>

_But now I know she  
>Never was and never will be<br>You don't know how you've betrayed me _

She stumbled into the living room and collapsed on the couch, only just on time to see a somewhat odd site: her Light Yagami, clad in formal work pants and a white dress shirt, casually standing next to the kitchen table. All right, so maybe this wasn't all that odd, but what was strange was the young genius his right arm held out to the side with an apple lying on the palm of his well-tanned hand. The apple had numerous bites in it. Misa blinked heavily, and as she opened her eyes, Misa could have sworn that she saw one more bite than she had seen before. Light looked angrily to his right hand in annoyance. At this unlikely sight, Misa quirked an eyebrow. She shook her head in remembrance; this wasn't what she'd come to talk to Light about.

Misa looked at her former lover with sadness visible in vibrant eyes, "L-light, didn't you s-see me?" Her voice quivered from crying only minutes earlier. The tan-skinned genius looked over in her direction, smirking at the blond.

He spoke, "Misa, I have no idea what you're talking about."

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

The tiny model frowned in sadness. Picking a fight with one such as Light was pointless; it was like a small girl trying to steal back candy from a large teenage boy. She could never win no matter how hard she tried; arguing just wasn't her forte.

"That's okay, Light. I guess it doesn't matter." She cast her eyes to her feet, clad in black, studded high-heels. It just wasn't worth it to start a scuffle in which she had no chance of victory.

But she knew he'd seen her. It was impossible for it to have been otherwise; she had been right next to him for god's sake! The question was why he didn't say anything. Not even a simple "hi" or "what's up" was directed her way.

Meanwhile, as a certain blonde girl was lost in her thoughts, Light Yagami smirked and quietly schemed for the future, '_Of course I saw her, the stupid blond idiot_! _It'll only take a few more jabs at her emotional state of mind_. _Then, she'll finally crack_,_ and Misa will be gone _forever!"

_Without the mask, where will you hide?  
>Can't find yourself lost in your lie<em>

Misa then spoke up, "L-light, I feel cold and sick. Can you make me a cup of coffee?" Once again, the brunette smirked internally.

"_Now I'll confuse her by acting sweet and innocent_._ She'll really believe this was all just a misunderstanding_." On the outside, Light smiled warmly at his said "lover" and approached her calmly, "Of course, honey. You go lay down on the couch, and I'll prepare you a nice mug of coffee. Do you want a blanket as well?" He asked in the most innocent manner he could muster. Misa nodded her head slowly, affirming that she would appreciate an extra layer of warmth. The delicate girl wondered over to the empty couch, and lowered herself onto it with ease. Light rushed over to the coffee maker and began to make her coffee. Only a few moments later, Misa found a soft, lush blanket on top her. She hesitantly looked up at the young man hovering only slightly above her relaxed form. He gazed at her with worry evident on his features.

Light asked in a concerned voice, "What's wrong, dear?" At her boyfriend's voice, Misa averted her eyes from Light, "You look stressed, and your make-up is running."

Misa had a bit of trouble coming up with an excuse on the spot, '_Will he be able to tell if I lie to him_?' Misa bit her lip, '_He probably will_,_ but I can't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he was the one who caused this_.'

She faked an over-exaggerated sigh, "The movie I'm in is so tiring! It's exhausting, the way I always have to stay in character, especially since her personality is so different than mine!"

Light nodded his head in response, and snapped his eyes shut, '_And she still isn't cracking after all the energy I put into this_? _Kira, this girl is so extremely irritating_. . ."

Opening his eyes, Light questioned further, "And what about your make-up? You usually take so much care in putting it on."

Misa scrunched up her tiny nose in response, "After they finished shooting for the day, Misa-Misa decided to walk home. It started to rain, and Misa reached her hand over her eyelashes and smeared her make-up! I hate rain!"

Light smiled over at his girlfriend, and ran a hand through his hair, "Now then, that's the Misa I know." He reached over to her, planted a chaste kiss the girl's soft cheek, and walked away. A small squeal of joy escaped the blonde's mouth as she watched Light prepare her coffee, '_No matter how hard I try_,_ no matter how much he abuses my emotions_, _I just can't come around to hate him_. _I cannot stop loving my one and only light in this world of darkness_.' The tiny girl sighed internally.

* * *

><p><strong>~Misa's POV; Present~<strong>

The wind whistles as I push the heavy metal door out of my way. Sticky tears streak down my pale, gaunt cheeks. Heavy, wracked sobs escape my mouth and resonate in this hollow heart I have left. I gaze at my surroundings to find myself on the roof of a tall skyscraper.

_I know the truth now  
>I know who you are<br>And I don't love you anymore_

Collapsing against the rusty door, salty liquid still running out of red, irritated eyes, I think to myself, '_Who am I_?_ Who is this cold, empty person that was once Misa Amane_?' I reach my hands up to my eyes, and wipe sour tears off of my face in vain, '_I'm not Misa Amane anymore_. _I'm a ghost left behind of Misa-Misa_, _one who has nothing left to love in this world of chaos_.' Blindly, I grabbed the golden, diamond-encrusted ring on my left hand and chuck it over the ledge of the tall building. I then raised a cut, bloody fist and banged the door behind me out of desperation.

'_The fame_, _the fortune_. . ._none of it even matters_. _I've lost my one and only love, my fiancé_._ I have no other reason to exist in this world_.' Slowly, I rise up to my feet. I look up at the cloudy gray sky above me. In the back of my head, a familiar, evil voice that I cannot place whispers, '_It's the perfect day to die_._ A stormy_, _dark day_; _Valentine's Day is an ideal time to commit suicide out of suffering and heartbreak_.' I nod, not even caring that I'm so insane that unknown voices are speaking to me. None of it matters anymore. Their wish is my command.

_It Never was and never will be  
><em>

Suddenly the voice speaks again and I now recognize it's tone, '_I never loved you, Misa_. _I never even cared for you_." From the voice of the man I love, I dig sharp nails into both palms and scream, "Leave me alone; _go away_!

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

Light voice whispers to me, as other have ever since a short time after his death, '_I hate you_.'

This time, I could only whimper back to Light's voice, "Shut up. . ." And clamp both hands over my ears.

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

Not being able to bare it any longer, I rush over to the stony ledge of the giant structure. This is it, this is how it'll all end. I'll finally be at peace.

As if I've been waiting for it, Light's voice whispers dangerously, '_Jump_.' I nod at his command, fully intending to go through with it.

And that's when I hear it. At first it only barely registers as a sound, but the bells gradually crescendo until I can barely hear Light screaming, '_JUMP_!'

Taking a single step forward, I elegantly dive off the building.

My life isn't flashing before my eyes; I can't see a white light as if heaven is coming to saving me from plunging into the fiery pits of hell. Instead, I feel well-muscled arms securely hugging my waist as I squeeze my eyes tightly shut. For the last time in my life, I hear Light's voice speak to me, and this time it's something I hoped I'd never hear him say, '_I am Kira_.' At that statement, my eyes snap open, only to see myself slam into the top of a car, causing my body to throb all over. A soft smile creeps over my face as my vision dims to black, and my life fades to nothingness.

_It never was and never will be  
>You're not real and you can't save me<br>Somehow now you're everybody's fool_

* * *

><p>AN: So that's that! Wow, I wasn't sure how I wanted to end this when I first started, but then I decided I'd have Misa commit suicide. Wonderful, right? Oh, and then when I finally started on the suicide scene, I threw a schizophrenic Misa into the mix. Heh heh, I really can be evil, can't I? That's right Terradoll, I have now officially crossed over to the dark side.

Anyway, thank you SO much for reading. If this touched you in any way, or you felt any emotion while reading this, please review. I treasure all reviews I receive, no matter how small the message.

And to all of you people that think I'm suicidal (or on some crazy illegal drug) because I wrote this, I PROMISE I'm not. I just happened to be in an angsty-tragic writing mood.

Please review, I love you all.

P.S. – I just might turn this into a collection of Evanescence-songfic-oneshots if enough people like this oneshot. So if you happen to like that idea, please let me know!


End file.
